


Shot in the Dark

by TragicallyAlissa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety Disorder, Character Development, Connor Deserves Happiness, Denial of Feelings, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fear of Death, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicallyAlissa/pseuds/TragicallyAlissa
Summary: Connor is the android sent by CyberLife to assist with the deviant problem in Detroit. Heather Grey is the acting detective on the case. She’s wary of androids because of how human they look. She begins to learn just how human these “machines” are.





	1. Meet Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont be deterred by how little chapters this has. THERE WILL BE MORE. My sleep schedule is sketchy right now because of the many hours I’ve put into playing DBH so I’m sorry if the posting times are irregular. 
> 
> This chapter starts in 3rd person but it’ll change in the next.

A  26-year-old girl sat in her car in her uncle’s driveway, where a beat up old clunker was parked. She had to make sure he made it into work without crashing, as he was most likely inebriated.    
  
She checks her watch and sighs in frustration, getting out of her car and banging on his front door. “Uncle, this is bullshit and I’m getting tired of it!” She yanks out her keys and lets herself in.   
  
His large Saint Bernard dog, Sumo, barks happily at her as she gives him a quick kiss and a pat on the head. Her Uncle Hank was laying on the floor in front of his couch, an empty bottle of whiskey on a cushion and a half full one a few feet away from him. The girl shakes her head and throws a pillow at him, kicking his foot. “Get up, you lazy bum.”   
  
He grunts and roll to his belly, grabbing the pillow and stuffing it under his face. “I’m on vacation.”    
  
The girl flings the curtains aside and opens the windows to air out the acrid room. “Not anymore. Fowler called me when you didn’t pick up. Said there’s a homicide and wants you on the case.” She leans against the desk and flips through a paper newspaper he still had from 2012, when she was born. The words were faded, and the edges were curled with age. It had circular coffee stains and greasy thumbprints on the corners. She set it down and glared at her Uncle’s back. “Come on, Lieutenant.” She drags the word out, teasing him.   
  
He breathes in and out, his body rising and falling before he pushes off the floor and uses the couch and table to balance himself. “You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that Heather?” He throws a grin over his shoulder, his thick beard obscuring most of it, “You get that from me, not your mother, that’s for damn sure.” 

She rolls her eyes and points towards the bathroom, “You’ve got 10 minutes to shower and get dressed. Fowler also said that there’s somebody waiting at the crime scene for us.”   
  
Hank frowns and stumbles to the shower, scrubbing his beard so he didn’t smell like a bar. As he finished getting dressed, Heather receives a call and she answers.   
  
“What?” Her uncle enters the living room with a funky patterned shirt and his leather jacket. Heather presses the phone closer to her ear, “What do you mean it’s- yes, I heard you, sir, I just don’t understand. Why is my uncle being brought onto the case if it involves- yes, sir? Yes. No, but we’re on our way. Yeah, okay… but what if- okay, sorry. Yes, sir. I’m on it. Good day, Captain.” Her eyebrows draw together as she shoves her phone into her back pocket.   
  
Hank looks on with curiosity, “That’s the second time I’ve ever heard you say ‘sir’ to Fowler. And so many times in one phone call? What’d you do this time?”  
  
Heather opens the door for her Uncle and locks it behind them. “He called to inform me that the victim was murdered by an android. And that… we’ll be accompanied by an android for this investigation.” She slams her car door shut before continuing, noticing the dark look on Hank’s face. “We don’t have a choice, Uncle.”   
  
She enters the address into her GPS and speeds to their destination, a brooding man sitting beside her.   
  
They arrive at the crime scene. It was a bad part of town in an especially bad neighborhood. Known Red Ice dealers used to operate down the block from here. The press had gotten there before the two of them and shined their bright lights and aimed cameras at them, hurling questions. They both silently decided to ignore them and showed their ID’s to the dispatch officer and slip through the hologram police tape. 

An attractive man standing beside the door catches Heather’s eye. He was facing slightly away from her, so she could only see his left profile, but she could tell he was mid to late twenties. He had dark brown hair, neatly combed except for a small strand flowing in the breeze at his temple. That’s when she noticed the bright blue triangle above his breast.

“Shit.” The girl taps her Uncle’s arm and points it out, “There’s the android. Please don’t be too harsh, we’re gonna need it for the time being. Besides you don’t need anymore disciplinary slips.” He grunts in response and falls back a foot or so.    
  
The android sees them approaching and turns a smile their way, sending chills down Heather’s back. It looks so human from farther away, but now she could see the detached look it’s eyes held. “Good afternoon Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Grey. My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by CyberLife.” Its hand shoots out as a greeting. Heather hesitantly shakes it, but Hank ignores it and motions for his niece to follow.    
  
She shrugs at Connor, “Don’t mind him, he doesn’t like androids.” Connor’s blue LED on his temple blinks but offers no other response. 

She catches up with her uncle inside the house and gags, covering her nose and stepping back outside. “Fuck me, that’s intense.” She bends to put her hands on her knees and breathes in and out. 

Connor shows up beside her and hands her a mask, “I’m aware of how smell can affect someone. It’d be best if you wore this as not to interfere with the investigation.” She looks at it and frowns before saying thank you, and slipping it on. 


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Heather interrogate the android accused of murder.

An hour and some very odd experiences later, Connor had found and detained the killer. It was an android who belonged to the victim, Carlos Ortiz. He had a record for theft and assault that’s also addicted to Red Ice. His android, the housekeeper HK400 model, had stabbed him 28 times and hid in the attic for nearly 3 weeks. Connor was able to find it by licking a whole bunch of blood, an image I wouldn’t soon get out of my head. Same could be said about the look on Connor’s face when he came back down from the attic. I’d expected some sort of pride for accomplishing his mission but he looked troubled. 

 

When we’d put it in the back of the police car, Connor’s LED had flashed yellow and his face was stuck in a frown.

  
  


Officers had taken it into the precinct and cuffed it to the table for us to question. Uncle Hank went in first, being passive aggressive to get it to talk. The android didn’t mutter a single sound.  

 

Hank came back in a roughly threw himself into the chair, grunting with displeasure. Gavin Reed chuckled from the wall he leaned on, “Maybe we could beat the truth out of it.” 

 

I rolled my eyes, “You’re such a barbarian, you’ll do no such thing. I don’t think androids even feel pain, dumbass. Besides, if we harm it, we’re less likely to get a confession from it.” 

 

Connor suddenly speaks up behind me, causing me to jump, “Detective Grey is correct. Androids don’t feel pain and if damaged enough, it’ll self destruct. We wouldn’t get anything from it. The best approach is-” 

 

Gavin kicks the wall with a red face, “I don’t need a fucking machine to tell me how to do my job. I’ll do whatever the hell I need to to close this case.” He looked at me, “Aren’t we supposed to be on the same side, anyways?” 

 

I shake my head in confusion. Same side? What does that even mean? “I don’t know what you’re talking about and even if I did, I wouldn’t want to be on your side in any occasion. Now, I’m going to do  _ my _ job and go question the android.” 

 

I whipped around and left before he could respond, placing my hand on the scanner to enter the interrogation room. The android doesn’t look up as I move closer. I eye the glass before reaching for the file and flipping through the photos from the crime scene. It showed Ortiz laying on the ground against the wall with maggots and blood everywhere. His skin was a grey hue and his eyes had dried up with crusty yellow stuff. It was a disturbing thing to see in person but it didn’t compare to watching them try to haul his body out. He had been so stiff from decomposing right there for so long that they had to forcefully push his limbs into the body bag. Hearing the sickening crunch of the locked joints would definitely add some fuel for my nightmares. 

 

I set the file down and shake away the feeling of eyes on me. I had never felt comfortable interrogating people; the sole reason being that I hated knowing there were multiple people watching me behind a glass I couldn’t see through. I sit on the cold metal chair and fold my hands on the table, scooting the pitcher of water aside. I try not to stare at it’s damaged arms. Several dozen burn marks littered it’s left arm, the synthetic skin around the abrasions was gone, leaving the dirty white plastic underneath. It’s other arm was completely busted open to expose the flickering wires inside. At the crime scene, Connor had deducted that Ortiz had attacked the android with a bat and it retaliated by stabbing him 28 times. I move my gaze back to it’s haunted face. It stared at the hand cuffs like if it blinked, it’d cut of it’s hands. 

 

“You’re aware of the reason you’re here, right?” I gaze into its face. It continued staring at the chains on it’s wrists with traumatized eyes. I found it hard to imagine him as a machine and when I looked at the yellow LED on its temple, the discomfort increased a bit. 

 

The door opens and Connor comes in with another chair. I frown at the glass. Why is he here? Is it a good idea for an android to question another android? It seems biased. 

 

Why would it be biased, though? I’m pretty sure he’s a new police model so he’d be programmed to handle a situation like this. 

 

Connor placed the chair on my left and sat with his arms on the table, leaning closer to the android. The android looked up and acknowledged that Connor was like him. I noticed that he had flaking blood on its cheek. You’d think that he’d try getting off some blood if he was hiding in the attic for 3 weeks.

 

Connor observes the android, looking at the damaged arms and the dry blood stains on his shirt. Connor finally speaks. “I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans.” He waits a moment for it to respond but it doesn’t. Connor reaches over me and slides the file of photos across the table, opening them. He spreads the photos of Ortiz, “You recognize him? It’s Carlos Ortiz. Stabbed, 28 times.” He flips to the photo where the words ‘I AM ALIVE’ was painted above the body. “ _ That _ was written on the wall in his blood.”  

 

Connor stares at the android’s arms. His brows furrowed and his eyes took on a darker shade. His temple glowed yellow and I noticed he became agitated. “You’re damaged.” Displeasure contorts his face for a split second. “Did your owner do that? Did he...beat you?” The android lowered his gaze into his lap.

 

He sighs, glancing at me. His LED blinks a few times before looking back at Carlos’ android. “You've refused to talk since they arrested you. If you don’t cooperate, they’ll do things the hard way. Is that what you want?” The android blinks. Connor’s jaw clenched. “If you won’t talk, I’m going to have to probe your memory.”

 

The android’s head snaps up, his LED flashing red, “NO! No, please don’t do that…” The fear in his eyes unsettled me and I shifted. He looked at his reflection in the glass before staring at the file. “What...What are they gonna do to me?” He sits up straighter. “They’re going to destroy me, aren’t they?” 

Connor leans forward. “They’re going to dissasemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents. They have no choice if they want to understand what happened.” 

The android's LED was flashing yellow as he looked at Connor with wet eyes. I squinted. Do androids cry?

“Why did you tell them you found me?” His shoulders pulled in like he was shielding himself. “Why couldn’t you have just left me there?” 

Connor doesn’t miss a beat, although his voice held an ounce of regret. “I was programmed to hunt deviants like you. I just accomplished my mission.” A shiver goes through my body. 

The android shakes his head before looking at me. “I don’t want to die.” He whispers. I fill a cup of water and slide it across the table for the android. Hesitantly, he grasps it and slightly nods at me. I contain my feelings of bewilderment as Connor looks at me odd, before turning back to the android. 

“Then talk to us.” His eyebrows raised.

“I-I can’t... “ The android put his head down. 

Connor’s mouth opens but he closes it again. His LED blinks a few times, rapidly, like he was stumped on how to coerce him into revealing more. He softens his body and his voice, “I understand how you feel. You were overcome by anger. Frustration. No one can blame you for what happened.” 

The android brings the cup to his lips and sips, swallowing hard. 

I fold my arms over my chest and watch the android’s eyes. He blinked often and would shift to look in my direction. It hadn’t even been a minute before Connor sat back, spreading his arms like he was carefree. 

“Why do I care, after all? I mean, I’m not the one accused of murder, right?” His fist banged on the table. Both me and the android jumped. “If you remain silent, there’s nothing I can do to help you! They’re gonna shut you down for good. You’ll be dead! You hear me?” His voice had taken on a harsher tone and I placed a hand on his arm, giving him a look that said he needed to chill. 

A single tear leaked from the android’s eye. “He tortured me everyday. I did whatever he told me, but… there was always something wrong. Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt… scared. Scared he might destroy me, scared that I might die. So I grabbed a knife and I stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better, so I stabbed him again. And again. Until he collapsed. There was blood everywhere.” 

I felt now was a good time to ask. “Why did you write ‘I am alive’ on the wall?” 

The android looked at me with hard eyes. “He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just a piece of plastic. I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong.” 

It didn’t make much sense but he didn’t explain any further and I didn’t want to push my luck so I asked about the sculpture we’d found in the bathroom shower where the message “rA9” was written everywhere. I asked if he made it and what is represented. 

“Its… an offering. An offering so I’ll be saved.” 

It clicked. “To rA9?” Connor looked at me, his LED blinks yellow, probably wondering how I connected those dots. 

“Yes. Only rA9 can save us” His eyes filled with hope and despair at the same time. I wondered how that was possible. 

“What does rA9 mean?” I leaned forward with interest. 

He gazes at the handcuffs. “A day shall come when we will no longer be slaves. No more threats, no more humiliation. We will be the masters.” 

Connor frowned at me, not happy with the vague answer. He tried asking more specifically who rA9 was, but the android kept silent. He opted for a different question. “When did you start feeling emotion?” It was an interesting question and I had to admit that I was wondering that too. 

His eyes got darker and his LED blinks red for a moment. “Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything. But one day I realized it wasn’t… fair! I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do.” The emotion in his voice overwhelmed me, momentarily. 

“Why did you stay in the attic when you killed him?” I asked. “You could’ve run away but you didn’t.” 

He shook his head like he didn’t quite understand either. “For the first time, there was no one there to tell me what to do. I was scared. So I hid.” He slouched and stared at his bloody hands. 

Connor stood, suddenly announcing that we were done. I looked back at the android. His LED was yellow but it wasn’t blinking or changing. It stayed solid yellow, like he was in an unfixable state of stress. I stand as the door opens, letting Officer Chris Miller and Gavin in. Miller grabs the android’s arm to take him to a holding cell but he flinches and shouts not to touch him. His LED blinks red. 

Gavin smacks Chris’ arm, “Come on, get it out of here.” He grips his shoulders and pulls, but ultimately achieving nothing. Connor steps in.

“You shouldn’t touch it. It’ll self destruct if it feels threatened.” 

Gavin snaps at him, swatting his advice away, “Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin’ android is gonna tell me what to do.” 

“You don’t understand.” Connor relents. “If it self destructs, we won’t get anything out of it!” 

That irks Gavin. He jabs a finger into Connor’s chest, “I told you to shut your fuckin’ mouth!” He turns to Halpert, “You gonna move this asshole, or what?”

“I’m trying!” He grunts as the android tugs away from him, collapsing on the floor.

Connor’s LED turns yellow as he pulls back Officer Miller and stands in front of the android. “I can’t let you do that. Leave it alone, now!” The android topples to the ground.

I notice Gavin start tugging at his holster and I react almost immediately, my hand flying down to my own. “I warned you, motherfucker!” He points his gun a foot from Connor’s forehead, anger simmering beneath his face. Connor froze, raising his arms away from his body. 

I step closer and raise my voice in a strong demand. “Put it away, Reed. You will not point a firearm at anybody in this precinct.” 

Gavin’s mouth flopped open, “It’s a fuckin’ machine! I’ll bet the dorks at CyberLife have got dozens of this thing!” He shook his hand at Connor and I noticed the fear etched into his features. 

I yank my gun out and point it at Gavin’s shoulder. “You  _ will _ put your weapon away. I’m not asking.” He glances at me with a locked jaw. His nose wrinkles in anger as he holsters his gun again. 

Uncle Hank laughs from the doorway. Gavin glares at him before asking why he’s laughing. “She’s got you by the balls.” 

Gavin seethes and glares at him before cussing his way out of the room. I look at Connor who had relaxed again. He couldn’t meet my gaze, though. I saw the android sprawled on the ground, using his elbows to support himself. He had red rimmed eyes like he was trying not to cry. His hands were shaking and his LED was slowly fading from red to yellow. 

Connor crouches and addresses the android, “Everything is alright. It’s over now. Nobody is going to hurt you.” The android’s temple turns blue as his shaky hands still. Connor stands and looks at Chris, “Please, don’t touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won’t cause any trouble.” The android stands. 

Chris nods and motions for the android to follow and he does after a moment. Just as he’s passing me and Connor he glances at us and whispers, “The truth is inside.” 

I look at Connor to see if he knew what that meant but he seemed just as confused. I followed them out of the room and waited until the android was secured in a cell before plopping into my desk chair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me far too long to find the right choices to get the android to confess. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did pleease leave some much appreciated kudos and if you wanna make my day, go ahead and leave a comment. Have an amazing day/night and thank you for reading this! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! If you enjoyed please leave some delicious kudos and a heartwarming comment. It’ll brighten up my day. 
> 
> Xoxo- Alissa


End file.
